memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Old Britain
Old Britain was a historical region of Earth also known as Great Britain and the UK (short for United Kingdom), containing England and Scotland. The nation state played a significant role in Earth history. Residents of Britain were known as British, Britons, or Brits. Its flag, known as the "Union Flag", was two red crosses superimposing on a white cross on a blue background. ( ; ; ) called this nation "Great Britain". Great Britain is actually the name of the island that consists of England, Scotland, and Wales (the latter never having been mentioned in a Star Trek production, with the only reference being the proper noun Welsh rarebit). The full and correct name of the country, the "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland", was never mentioned, although the abbreviation "UK", for "United Kingdom", was seen on an okudagram. The United Kingdom in fact extends beyond Great Britain, also containing Northern Ireland.}} History In 1588, England defeated the Spanish Armada. During the 18th and 19th centuries, Great Britain rose to become Earth's prominent superpower partially due to the strength of the Royal Navy, through which Great Britain exercised its power throughout the world. One of these ships, the , was one of the earliest vessels to carry the name. ( ; Star Trek: Enterprise opening credits) Great Britain was an instrumental participant of World War II against Nazi Germany, particularly the Battle of Britain. ( ) In 1941, President Franklin D. Roosevelt of the United States of America pressured the United States Congress to send aid to the British. ( ) During the 1960s, Great Britain was involved in the Earth Cold War. ( ) In the late 20th century, Great Britain was a founding member of the European Space Agency. ( ) 2024 saw re reunification of nearby Ireland as a result of violence used as a political instrument, rather than through peaceful negotiation. ( ) (itself never mentioned in canon) leaving the United Kingdom and rejoining Ireland.}} The Royal Academy in Old Britain mapped areas of space well into the 2060s, including Sherman's Planet in 2067. ( ; ) Alternate, parallel, and imaginary Britains In an alternate version of 1944, caused by activities within the Temporal Cold War, after England was taken over by Nazi Germany, Prime Minister Winston Churchill urged all Britons to continue to fight for either anarchy or order in World War II. These events were witnessed by the . ( ) In a World War II holoprogram used on the , British intelligence was in contact with the French Resistance in Sainte Claire. ( ) In the holoprogram Julian Bashir, Secret Agent, set in the Cold War, the government of Great Britain paid for every item and luxury that secret agent Julian Bashir would need for his espionage and intelligence gathering duties. Garak was incredulous that a government would even pay a spy for trivial items such as an apartment and weapons. ( ) Geographical details Great Britain included Scotland and England. ( ) It was separated from Europe by the English Channel. ( ) Settlements ;England * Bristol * Dover * Ipswich * Liverpool * London * Nottingham ;Scotland * Aberdeen * Edinburgh * Glamis * Glasgow Other locations * Cambridge University * Devonshire * English Channel * Glamis Castle * Hertfordshire * Highlands * Loch Ness * Sherwood Forest * Solentshire * Stonehenge * River Thames Culture *'Literature' **''A Christmas Carol'' (Charles Dickens) **''Frankenstein'' (Mary Shelley) **''Nicholas Nickleby'' (Charles Dickens) **''Sherlock Holmes'' (Arthur Conan Doyle) **''The War of the Worlds'' (H.G. Wells) *'Music' **''HMS Pinafore'' {"British Tar, A" (Gilbert and Sullivan) **''The Pirates of Penzance'' (Gilbert and Sullivan) Appendices See also * British Radio Network * * * House of Hanover Background information In the real world, the Kingdom of Great Britain merged with Ireland in 1801 to become the United Kingdom Of Great Britain And Ireland (or UK), later the United Kingdom Of Great Britain And Northern Ireland. The term "Great Britain" was used once, in . It was referred to as "Old Britain" by Spock in . Dialogue from "Our Man Bashir" and "The Trouble with Tribbles" implies that Britain no longer exists as a sovereign country in the 23rd and 24th century. It may have lost its sovereignty by joining the European Alliance or United Earth. The script of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode described the position of the 's security officers facing the Jem'Hadar on the transporter platform as being "like British infantry". Later in the script, the rogue Jem'Hadar's weapons are described as being "like a cross between the s used by British and Japanese s." External link * cs:Velká Británie de:Vereinigtes Königreich fr:Royaume-Uni ja:イギリス nl:Groot Brittannië Category:Earth countries